If Fate Had It
by ObsessedMidget
Summary: Wally and Artemis are supposed to hate each other, right? And is the feeling mutual? Yes. So, when the two become closer friends it soon becomes obvious to the rest of the Team that this was how fate had had it. Post Season Two. T Rating because I'm paranoid.


**If Fate Had It**

* * *

**a/n: Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic! I was really pumped about getting it out and then I find out that Wally dies L** **I actually cried when I watched it! Me and my friends were so depressed, I mean seriously, who decides to end like, the greatest show on the universe by killing off probably the best superhero ever!? So this will be an actual story, not just a one-shot, and its also a tribute to Wally and spitfire. So, please let me know what you all think...so smack that review button and type something in!**

* * *

**Happy Harbour, Mount Justice**

**September 23 2012 02:00 am**

Wally was hungry, again. It was two in the morning, and already, he was hungry. Moaning, he made himself get out of bed, pulled on a red singlet - matching his yellow boxer shorts - and trudged out of his bedroom. Tonight had been another 'team bonding night', as Kaldur called it, and it had gotten late so every team member was in their room in the cave. Being the clumsy speedster he was, Wally tried to stay as quiet as he walked past everyone's rooms. He eventually reached the corner of the hallway where he could then turn into the kitchen.

...

"Stupid metabolism," Wally mumbled, opening the fridge door in the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, his eyes lit up, he had found the remainder of M'gann's last cookie batch. The speedster grabbed the plastic cookie container and a chocolate bar from the fridge at lightning speed and proceeded to eat them on the kitchen counter.

After stuffing the final two cookies in his mouth - hoping that tomorrow no one would notice them missing - Wally began to unwrap the chocolate bar, when he felt as though he wasn't the only person in the room. Sticking the bar in his pocket, he tried to see if his theory was true. _Well, no one's in the kitchen, _he sighed. Then he heard something, sounding like it was coming from over near the lounge. Wally hopped of the kitchen counter and stood up. Whoever or whatever it was was definitely on the lounge and it sounded like they were crying. The speedster took a few more steps forward and stared really closely and, sure enough, there was someone one the couch. A puzzled Wally raised one eyebrow,

"Artemis?" A few biscuit crumbs fell out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Go away, Baywatch," the figure mumbled in between sobs.

Yep, it was Artemis and, now he was closer, Wally could see her a lot clearer. She was in her pyjamas, a dark green singlet top and matching flannelette pants with light green arrows on them. Her blonde hair was out and it fell over her face. Artemis was sitting on the lounge, he knees near her chest and head between them, with her arms wrapped around so tightly it looked as though she was holding on for dear life. She was crying, and Wally watched her as every sob shook her body. Within seconds, maybe even less, Wally was sitting near her on the couch, maintaining a small distance between them.

"Seriously, Kid Stupid," Artemis murmured, "Do you really not know the meaning of go away?!" And with that, she turned around, still clutching her legs, so her back was facing him.

So Wally just sat on the lounge, staring into the blackness, half listening to Artemis' sobs, half trying to think of a reason as to why she was so upset. _I'm pretty sure it's not something I've said, _Wally thought, _I mean, we haven't argued since this morning! _He edged slightly closer to Artemis, and rested a cookie-crumb covered hand on her shaking shoulder. Wally wasn't sure why he did it, he just did, and ultimately, it was the only thing he could think of to comfort her.

Feeling the touch of a rather crumby hand of her fellow teammate, Artemis stiffened, and tried to shrug his hand off. Wally pulled his hand off her shoulder, not clear on what else he could do. "You OK?," He questioned, not really expecting an answer from the upset blonde archer. He had knew she regularly had nightmares, and was aware that they were becoming increasingly worse. M'gann had told him after he had woken up one night hearing screams from the girls bedrooms and ran down to the rooms to investigate, running into the Martian, who had explained everything.

"Mmmmfffff," came Artemis' muffled reply, before she began crying even harder. "Wally," she said, lifting her head up from between her knees. Wally could just see the glistening of tears streaming down her face as she turned around to face him once again. "Wally, h-he-they threatened me," Artemis cried. The speedster couldn't think who or how Artemis was threatened and he'd never seen Artemis upset before, let alone cry. It just didn't seem to fit Artemis' normal kick-ass personality.

"Who, Arty? And why?"

She hated that name. Artemis took a deep breath, then sighed, "Sportsmaster. And' " Artemis knew that the team was going to find out one day who her family was, but she was reluctant to tell them - worried that she'd be kicked off the team. "Wally, you're gonna think I'm crazy saying this, but because...Sportmaster is, well, my dad."

_*Cough* *Cough* _Wally nearly choked on his chocolate bar, "Uh, seriously Arty, you _really_ expect me to believe that Sportsmaster is your father?"

"Will you stop calling me that! And, yeah, you'll have to start believing, because,". Artemis really didn't want to tell Wally any of this. She didn't want to be kicked of the team, she didn't want to lose her friends, her sort-of better family. She didn't want to have to go back to just being the old Artemis, and she felt safer at the cave, with the League and her friends.

"Because what?"

"Because my sister is Cheshire and my mother is ex-crim Huntress." Artemis cried, tears were streaming down her face now. But the reaction she got from Wally was more than surprising.

"Now, Arty, you're _really _dreaming, you sure you didn't have a nightmare? 'Cause Artemis, you are _nothing _like them. You're smartandfunnyandbraveand - and you're Artemis." Wally knew he was hopeless at complimenting people. Especially Artemis, which was why he'd said those things so fast, but it was the truth. He saw a small smile spread across Artemis' face, before it disappeared and she began to cry again.

_Knew I was hopeless at compliments, _Wally though.

"No, really, Kid Idiot," Artemis' voice was beginning to waver, "I'm telling the truth."

Something inside of Wally changed then, he felt a pang of guilt, sadness or something he wasn't quite sure of. He could see Artemis with her head in near her knees again, crying.

"Now I'll be kicked off the team. Now you know, everyone'll know, 'cause of your big mouth. Kaldur won't want someone like me on the team, Robin suspected there was something going on, Miss M will hate me coz her 'Earth sister' is related to villains, geez Wally, I suppose you will too. No one wants the daughter from a family of villains in their team. I'm not a hero and I never ever will be."

"Look Artemis," Wally said, reaching behind his neck as he spoke, "This is gonna be another one of these stupid things that I say that'll sound heaps better in my head than out aloud, but, Artemis, you aren't your family, you've proved to us you can be a hero and you have earnt your place in the team. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can keep my big mouth shut just once, but you really should tell the others sometime, by yourself. They won't bite."

With that, Artemis moved closer to Wally. She was getting tired and couldn't be bothered to go back to bed. Wally was leaning back on the couch, his arm resting along the top. Realising Artemis was near him, the tired speedster wrapped his free arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Baywatch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And Wally?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean all that stuff you said about me, or were you just trying to impress me and make me feel better?"

"I meant every word."

Wally sat there thinking about what he had just said and what was happening now. Sure, he'd met every word, hadn't he? And God, he hoped that he and Arty would wake up before anyone else, because he really didn't want the Boy Wonder to take another photo of him and Artemis for Rob's collection of embarrassing team photos. Which made him wonder what Robin actually did with those pictures...wait a second, Wally didn't want to know the answer to that.

* * *

**a/n: So, what do we think? Is it ok? Please review or PM me with want you think! Just a few shout outs etc. to some people! Thanks to Demon Child2001 for bugging me so much and making me put my story up, also thanks for sitting with me through hours of YJ watching (although you did do it very willingly, we know it's just coz you like Impulse!) and for being almost as upset when they killed of Wally and ended YJ. Thanks to Kaz Wagner42 for reading through my story, and for introducing me to Fanfic! I recommend reading her stories, they are the best! Thanks to Vegan Child for the hugs today at school when me and DJ were upset about KF! Hi DJ, hope you like the story! Smack that review button and let me know what you think. I'll probably update weekly, if not, fortnightly, so stay tuned. – Obsessed Midget!**


End file.
